Les lumières dans les yeux
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• Séquelle de l'OS World's End Dancehall, dans la série CV01 and CV03 par Azuria Tayutama. Luki voudrait leur hurler à tous que c'est faux, que Luka est toujours là, parce que tant qu'elle n'aura pas ses étoiles et ses lumières, elle ne s'en ira pas. POV Luki/Lily. Luka/Miku en toile de fond.


Oui, j'ai eu la permission d'Azuria pour faire cet OS.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas, ni la série CV01 and CV03 d'Azuria Tayutama.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Les lumières dans les yeux<strong>

Suite de** World's End's End Dancehall **dans la série **CV01 and CV03**

**Par Azuria Tayutama**

**Paru-ch4n**

* * *

><p>Les lèvres de l'homme bougent.<p>

"Elle est morte, Luki."

Non.

"C'est fini."

Non.

"Enterrée six pieds sous terre, bien inutile, bien pourrie, et tout le monde l'oubliera."

Non.

"Et c'est la vérité."

Non.

Il n'y croit pas, parce que ses paroles sonnent creux. Il n'arrive pas à oublier-comment pourrait-il ? L'homme devant lui est laid. Si laid. Il l'avait trouvé beau, avant. Maintenant il est laid.

Son propre reflet.

A côté de cet étranger dans le miroir, il y a Lily. Lily, c'est un soleil, c'est le citron dans le thé, le miel dans le lait. Lily, c'est celle qui l'aime, celle qui lui sourit, celle qui pleure avec lui. Elle est jolie à côté de cet homme blafard, dans cette robe noire et ses yeux gonflés d'étoiles. Des éclaboussures d'espoir, qui traduisent l'avenir qu'ils vont avoir tous les deux. Qu'ils pourraient avoir si cet homme ne le hantait pas.

Luki regarde l'homme dans le miroir. Il rit, un rire jaune, et l'homme fait pareil.

"Je suis un vieux monsieur", murmure Luki. Il était fou, il avait hurlé, longtemps, jusqu'à s'en casser la voix, sa belle voix qui faisait sa fierté. Aujourd'hui il était épuisé, il voulait s'endormir.

.

Leur premier souvenir quand il étaient arrivés au Japon, Luka et lui, c'était devant la baie de Tokyo. Des millions de gens, fous et tristes, heureux et laids, avaient laissé glisser sur la surface de l'eau des lanternes de papier. On fêtait la fête d'O-bon.

C'était beau, ces flammes qui dansaient sur l'eau. C'était beau. Ce geste symbolisait le passage des ancêtres et des esprits dans l'au-delà, une passerelle entre le monde des vivants et le dix millionième. Luka avait longtemps regardé ces lumières. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, il y avait tant de rêves dedans.

Luki s'était demandé à quoi elle pensait.

Leurs parents s'étaient fâchés, pour eux, cette fête n'avait rien à faire avec leurs préoccupations. Ils étaient catholiques, et le bouddhisme ne faisait pas partie de leurs codes. Luka s'était mise à pleurer, parce que son père l'avait arrachée du carré de sol où elle s'était campée pour observer les lanternes de papier. Alors Luki lui avait fait la promesse qu'il l'emmènerait voir cette fête un jour, et elle serait le plus près possible de ces lumières.

Il n'a pas pu tenir sa promesse. Luka est morte avant.

.

Elle est morte Luka. C'est ce qu'on lui dit tout le temps. Il n'y a que Lily qui ne le lui dit pas, mais elle sait. Elle devine que Luki n'oublie pas.

Il la voit encore, monter sur les scènes de Crypton, devenir une star VOCALOID, il la voit. Il s'en fichait lui, il s'en fichait qu'elle puisse aimer une femme, il était fier... Tellement fier et heureux pour elle...

Sa petite soeur.

.

Il passe les mains sur son visage. C'est Luka, plus grande, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle est habillée comme une princesse, et Luki se mit à rire.

Belle.

L'autre fille aussi était belle. C'était Miku, c'était celle qu'elle aimait. Elle est devenue ivre, elle riait fort, dansait bien, souriait beaucoup. Luka n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Voir ça c'était un coup dans l'estomac. Il avait cru naïvement que sa soeur ne penserait qu'à lui.

Ça ne le gênait pas, qu'elle aime une femme. Quand sa soeur le lui avait dit, il avait fallu une seule seconde pour qu'il oublie sa religion.

.

Elle va revenir, il se répète, elle finira par se revenir. Luka revient toujours. Luka veut devenir une étoile, une star, vous comprenez. C'est ma soeur, elle va tout faire péter. C'est la meilleure. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas ses étoiles, elle ne s'en ira pas.

Lily pose sa main sur son épaule et il repense à Mikuo, à sa voix qui tremblait, son visage qu'il ne voyait pas au téléphone. L'appel. Celui qui a changé sa vie.

.

Elle est morte Luka. C'est ce qu'il lui a dit. Elle est morte avec Miku. Elles se sont jetées de là, ensembles, mains dans les mains. Elles souriaient. Les larmes dansaient derrière elles.

Heureuses.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être heureux de mourir, de se suicider. Alors Lily lui a passé sa veste, parce que il commençait à avoir froid, nu devant son miroir.

Luka veut des étoiles. Elle veut des étoiles, elle veut des flammes, tant qu'elles ne les aura pas eues, elle ne partira pas. C'est ce qu'il se répète depuis plus de deux ans.

Luka revient tout le temps.

.

Lily et Luki avaient acheté un appartement, un trois-pièces plus toilettes. Là-bas, ils avaient accumulé les bouteilles de bière, les boîtes de thon, les cannettes de café glacé. Elle lui avait tricoté une écharpe arc-en-ciel. Avec Lily, Luki oubliait tout. Mais des fois, il s'allongeait sous le kotatsu, se laissait griller les jambes, et il y repensait. Lily ne disait rien. Mais elle savait.

Des fois Mikuo vient, et ils parlent de tout, de rien. Il travaille comme maquilleur. Luki n'avait rien dit à propos de l'homosexualité de ce dernier. Il s'en foutait. C'était pas qu'un ami. Il le considérait comme un beau-frère. Mikuo sortait avec Kaito, envisageait de l'annoncer aux médias. Mais il avait peur que les parents de Luka et Luki fasse un scandale, bien qu'ils n'aient aucune autorité sur Mikuo ou Kaito. Ils avaient juste peur d'eux.

Il avait coupé les liens avec ses parents. C'était à cause d'eux. C'est à cause d'eux. Pas à cause de Miku.

Ils ne sont même pas venus pour l'enterrement. C'avait été difficile de tout planifier, avec son petit budget de freeter et sa tristesse, ses larmes qui ne sortaient pas.

Lily l'avait habillé pour ce jour, celui on on avait enfoui ces deux filles sous terre. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle aussi elle a mal de voir Luki comme ça. Mais elle ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas avec des mots qu'on guérit le coeur d'un homme. Ou alors il faut vraiment savoir quoi atteindre. Le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, il faisait beau. Lily lui avait demandé l'heure. Ils avaient mangé sur les berges de la rivière et fait tomber une barquette de fraises.

.

C'est Luka, juste là, petite, frêle comme les filles de son âge, sur la photo, avec ses yeux clairs. Si semblable à lui. C'est la seule photo qu'il a gardé, puisque Lily l'a cachée. Elle regarde. Au début elle ne comprenait pas comment ce visage rond et connu au fur et à mesure des années a pu autant marquer le coeur de son homme. Maintenant, si. Alors elle pleure, parce que Luki ne pleure jamais. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place.

Il voudrait hurler, il voudrait tout détruire dans l'appartement de sa soeur. Il l'a fait parce que ces inconnus, avec leurs mains blanches, ils voulaient tout prendre, tout salir.

Mais il a perdu ses étoiles, il ne sait pas où sont celles que Luka cherchait.

.

Lily l'a traîné jusqu'à la baie de Tokyo, elle a acheté une lanterne, un pinceau, de l'encre noire et une bougie. Elle s'est tournée vers Luki et elle a dit : "C'est O-bon aujourd'hui."

Il ne répond pas. Lily tourne la tête vers les éclats d'étoiles dans le ciel d'onyx.

Alors Luki comprend. Il écrit le nom de Luka sur le papier, met la bougie et laisse glisser la lanterne sur l'eau. Elle rejoint les autres flammes qui dansent, et ses yeux à lui sourient pour la première fois.

"Moi je sais que Luka a trouvé les étoiles. Elle les a trouvées dans les yeux de Miku."


End file.
